Thanks for Coming
by demi smiles
Summary: After meeting on the street, Dani and Santana get hot and heavy in a coffee shop bathroom. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


Dani was focused on her phone as she attempted to text with one hand, a latte resting in the other. The frenetic Manhattan streets weren't exactly the best place to text while walking, but her friend Elliott was having a hair crisis and she knew he couldn't be patient. All of the cosmetologist licenses in the world wouldn't allow him to fend for himself when it came to his own hair. Rolling her eyes, Dani sipped at her latte and waited for her phone to buzz in response.

Santana was blinded by rage as she walked down the sidewalk, her fists tightened at her sides as she turned her head down a sucked in breath through her teeth. Sophia's biting words echoed in her ears as she tried to calm herself in the bitter air blowing off of the Hudson River. She brought her fists up from her sides and rubbed vigorously at her arms in an attempt to warm up. If Sophia had given her a chance to grab a jacket before kicking her out for the day, she wouldn't be in this position.

The phone in Dani's hand buzzed and she glanced down to see a selfie that Elliott had sent her, a disgusted look on his face as he gestured to some issue on his scalp. Dani giggled as she began to thumb a reply back to him, but instead, she walked straight into a striking girl. "Shit!" she exclaimed as her face turned red. Her heart began beating faster as she studied the girl in front of her. "I-I'm so sorry," she stammered out, flustered by the girl's appearance.

Santana smiled for the first time in an hour. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She began to curl her arms into herself once again and walk in the opposite direction of Dani.

Noticing a silver glint on the ground, Dani picked up the phone that the girl had evidently dropped. "Wait!" she cried out, her stomach bubbling at the fact that she might have another chance to talk to this perfect girl. Her phone buzzed again. It was Elliott, wondering why Dani was taking more than thirty seconds to respond. Dani arched an eyebrow and pocketed her phone, ignoring him.

Santana whipped around, unaware of what the girl could possibly want. She saw the blonde waving her phone up in the air and grinned gratefully towards her. She walked back to the girl and took the phone from her outstretched. In a moment of sudden weakness, she looked at the girl in the eyes for a full moment. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "I'm Santana."

Dani smiled back, the expression radiating to her eyes. "I'm Dani," she replied before transferring her coffee to her free hand to shake Santana's hand with her right one. Santana took her hand and shook it, her hair spilling into her face as she leaned forward. "Nice to meet you."

The taller girl reciprocated the agreement tentatively.

"You look cold," Dani said suddenly, standing their awkwardly with nothing to say.

Santana turned her vision away. "Yeah…my, um…girlfriend just kicked me out. We got in this giant-ass fight. Long story." She sighed and curled even further into herself, afraid of how Dani would react to her sexuality.

"You want to stay warm and get some coffee before all of this blows over?"

Santana swallowed thickly, her throat in knots from her sudden attraction to the girl. She eyed Dani carefully and nodded gently. "But, um," she said, nearly choking on her own words as she gestured to Dani's left hand. "You already have coffee."

Wide-eyed, a peal of giggles erupted from Dani as her eyes lit up. She backed into the nearest trash can and threw it away. "No, I don't," she said quietly, look Santana directly in the eyes. "There's a cute little coffee shop right around the corner. Vanilla Bean. You want to go together? I know the feeling. My girlfriend's kicked me out one too many times to remember."

"You, uh, you're a lesbian?" Santana blurted out randomly, but she relaxed from all possible embarrassment when she saw Dani smiling and raising both of her eyebrows.

Dani felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but she kept her eyes trained on Santana. "Nah, I just like vaginas," she said, running a hand through her hair. "No, I'm totally gay. Go hard or go home, baby." She looped an arm around Santana and the darker girl felt her breath hitch slightly. "And now, if she doesn't mind, I'm going to buy this lovely lady I just met on the street coffee."

"Oh, no," Santana said stupidly, the words falling out of her mouth. "I have money."

Dani put her free hand up and pressed a finger to Santana's lips. "I said I'm going to," she responded and dragged Santana down the street. "Come on, what's your favorite drink? I hate waiting when people try to decide."

Santana furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together. "I love chai tea lattes," she answered, and she loosened her arm around Dani's and let it fall down to intertwine their fingers together. She shivered at the sudden contact she had initiated, but she only felt Dani reciprocate the feeling by squeezing back harder.

A mess of intertwined arms and bags, Dani led the pair into the uncharacteristically nearly-empty coffee shop and marched right up to the counter. "I would like your most popular soy drink," she declared, and Santana nearly cracked a smile at her tone of voice. "And m'lady here would like a chai tea latte."

Santana blushed and looked down at the array of baked goods below as the cashier checked off their order and sent it to the baristas in the back. They didn't have to wait long, and as soon as the barista called out Dani's name, both drinks in his hand, Dani strode forward and retrieved them before handing the proper one to Santana. "Here you are, m'lady."

Santana exhaled. "You're really pretty," she said bluntly.

"Thank you," Dani replied. "You're not so bad yourself. Sounds like your girlfriend doesn't deserve you though."

Santana made a non-committal noise and sipped on her latte across the table. She looked up from her drink shyly. "You've treated me better in the ten minutes we've known each other than she has in the five months we've been together."

"Damn," Dani commented as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Sure as hell doesn't deserve you."

Gray clouds crossed into Santana's eyes, and Dani took one look into them and knew to drop the topic quickly. "Anyway," she changed the subject. "I don't even know your last name but I just brought you coffee."

"Lopez," Santana said firmly, the light in her eyes changing. "I'm Santana Lopez and I just ran into a girl on the street who I think is pretty damn attractive."

Dani smirked as steam from her cup misted her face. "How convenient. I'm Dani Harper and I just ran into a girl on the street who I think is pretty damn attractive as well."

Santana bit her lip. "What would her name happen to be?"

"Well…" Dani drew out the word in anticipation. "Her name is, I think, Santana Lopez, maybe?"

"Oh," Santana replied sultrily before taking a quick sip of her drink and biting down on her bottom lip. "I just found this girl named Dani Harper. She's pretty hot. My pants come off at the thought of her."

Dani leaned back in chair. "Is that so?" she retorted and she could feel tension building towards her core as she grabbed onto the table. She inhaled sharply and toyed with the edge of her cardigan as she felt Santana's eyes on her fingers.

Just then, a New-Age-y looking couple entered the café and distracted the barista with their long soy, non-fat, no-calorie, excessive coffee drinks.

"It is so," Santana whispered as she glanced over at the couple ordering. "Also, I think that while the barista's distracted that I would like to take her into the bathroom with me."

Dani's breath hitched. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Fucking Elliott. "I think she would enjoy that," she muttered, her vision already hazy because of the girl she had met only moments ago.

Santana smiled and stood up and walked towards the small hallway where the bathroom was located. Only seconds later, Dani grabbed her purse and followed her into the single stall bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Holy shit, you are so fucking hot," Dani murmured into Santana's ear as she dropped her bag, tore her still buzzing phone out of her pocket and ripped her cardigan off. She pushed Santana up against the wall.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut as she reached out and ran her hands down Dani's upper arms, her sharp nails digging into her arms ever so lightly. Dani arched an eyebrow and pressed a wet and rough kiss onto Santana's lips. She slid her tongue along her lips before Santana allowed her in and Dani's tongue dipped into the crevices of Santana's mouth, feeling along the roof of her mouth. Santana quickly wriggled out of Dani's tight embrace and came up for air before she reached up, gesturing for Dani to remove her shirt.

Dani did just so before she stood on her tip toes and kissed Santana's hairline before travelling down to her ear lobe where she nipped gently. Santana's grip on her arms tightened as the pace of her breathing quickened slightly. Dani moved her lips down onto Santana's neck before transferring them to her collarbone. Santana's back arched in pleasure as Dani located her sweet spot and bit at it gently. She moaned, but Dani pushed a finger against her lips. Between kisses, she muttered, "public place."

The shorter girl removed the camisole that was under her cardigan and unhooked her own bra before reaching around to Santana and undid her bra, letting in slide to the ground. Dani pressed their free breasts together as she dipped her head down and kissed the top of Santana's breast. She grinded against Santana's chest, allowing their breasts to create friction with each other. Wanting to moan in excitement, Dani latched her lips onto Santana's skin to keep herself quiet.

Dani pulled herself away from Santana and attached her lips to her nipple and swirled her tongue lightly around her areola. She nipped at it before moving to the other nipple and running her hands up and down Santana's rib cage. Using one hand to massage Santana's right breast, Dani fumbled with her jeans with her free hand before Santana slid herself out of them. Dani slipped a finger into the top of Santana's underwear as she knelt down and kissed her inner thighs.

"Fuck," Santana whispered her core tight. With her fingers tight around the band of Santana's underwear, she pulled it down and buried her tongue into Santana's most intimate parts. Wanting for much herself, Dani placed her own hand on her breast and massaged it as she focused on moving her tongue around Santana's center. She bit down on her clit and Santana shook in pleasure above her. Seeing the attractive girl writhe in pleasure above her was too much for Dani to handle and she felt like she was about to explode.

Dani stood back up, much to Santana's displeasure, but Dani shot her a look and pulled her own pants down before her underwear and pressed her entire body up against Santana's. Santana took a sharp breath in as she felt the heat of Dani's wet core against her. Dani's face froze in a position where she looked like she was about to cry out, but she bit down hard on her lip and tangled her hands into Santana's hair. Moving her body up and down, she placed her lips along Santana's neck and pressed her hands up against the wall for stability.

Dani bent her knees and dragged her body up so her eyes met Santana's dilated pupils. Her breasts pushed up against the bottom of Santana's, causing her to moan out quietly. Dani threw her head back as she quickened her grinding pace against Santana. Santana's nails dug into Dani's back as she moved up and down in an undulated motion. Sweat beaded at her forehead as her breathing became ragged and lost control. Santana's back arched as Dani rubbed up against her once more and she cried out as the pleasure or orgasm overtook her.

Santana's knees went weak as Dani kept rubbing against her to achieve her own orgasm. To help her out, Santana pressed her hands against Dani's breasts and massaged weakly as Dani connected their cores together faster and faster. With a last movement of her body, Dani's mind was jerked into oblivion and she felt her hands slip from the wall onto Santana's shoulders. Her eyes shut tightly and she ran her hands down Santana as she rode out her orgasm.

Out of breath, Santana looked at Dani straight in the eyes and kissed her passionately. Dani smirked in response and knelt down and began pulling her clothes back on, gesturing for Santana to do the same. "I'm so leaving Sophia," Santana whispered into Dani's ear as she put her clothes back on. "I just met you on the street and you're the best I've ever had."

"Sophia?" Dani asked warily, still somewhat high from the waves of pleasure that had just overtaken her.

"My now ex," Santana confirmed as she tugged on her jeans.

Dani felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out to see ten texts from Elliott about his hair. She laughed aloud and Santana grinned at her.

Pressing her ear to the door, Santana went wide-eyed and looked at Dani. "Shit, there are so many people out there," she said quietly, and both of the girls fell into laughter.

Dani grabbed Santana's hand. "Let them be jealous, then," she remarked as she grabbed Santana's hand while pulling her bag over her shoulder, and pushed the door open. The café had populated itself considerably since the pair had entered the bathroom. "Then, what do you say we go back to my place?"

Santana exhaled and gripped Dani's hand tighter. "Absolutely."

"Thanks for coming!" the barista called out as the exited, and as soon as the air hit their faces, both of the girls doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God," Santana exclaimed. "If only he knew."


End file.
